Nym
Nym is an ancient city in Final Fantasy XIV that existed on the island of Vylbrand hundreds of years ago. Little is known about it but the adventurer will be able to aid the historians who flock to La Noscea to discover more. Oschon was once its patron deity. It may also have ties to Nymeia, whose symbol appeared on a stone at Moraby Bay. Story The founding history of Nym is unclear; what is known is that it was the predecessor to Limsa Lominsa as the great nation of "non-beast" races on Vylbrand. The Nymians took Oschon the Wanderer as their patron deity, and built the Wanderer's Palace in veneration of him. The Nymians were able, through unclear means, to use crystals to make certain sections of the city float in the sky, giving rise to the title "The Floating City of Nym." Nym's floatation was likely developed partially out of a need for defense, as the Fifth Astral Era, despite not being an era of disaster, was a time of widespread warfare, and the Nymians were under constant attack from the mainlanders of Aldenard. The scholars, Nym's great class of tacticians, were instrumental in allowing Nym's comparatively small armies to fight off attacks, often by supporting a formation of marauder infantry. The city-state would be laid low by a disease known as the "Green Death," a plague that transformed many of its citizens into tonberries. The disease was brought back by seafaring traders who were rescued by a tribe of Lalafellin on an island in the south seas, after being hit by a storm. Many of the afflicted would remain quarantined within the Wanderer's Palace, where they survived even into the Seventh Umbral Era. Among those was a scholar named Surito Carito. The plague was caused by an ampoule the traders had brought back; specifically, a voidsent named Bitoso bound inside the ampoule, a trap set by the void mages of Mhach to lay the city-state of Nym low. Quelle Plagued by the sea Denied by their kin Such was the tragedy of Nym. Fifteen hundred years or so ago, before the Eorzea that we now know, the Floating City of Nym was one of the most steadfast city-states to have ever existed. Even without powerful elemental mages, it was a force to be reckoned with during times of war. The secret of Nym, apparently, was its Scholar class and their capability to harness the power of Faeries. Familiars which heal and support, the faeries fought alongside Nym and won many victories. But then… Nym mysteriously fell. The secret of Nym’s power was hidden away for ages, that is, until Alka Zolka of Limsa Lominsa’s Marauders Guild looked into the tablets of Nymian Scholars. One such tablet yielded a faerie. A scholar’s power depends on its faerie’s capabilities, thus with each new task, Alka Zolka wished to unlock the faerie’s memories. During one task, Alka Zolka almost killed a peculiar tonberry which called the Eos faerie its “sun” (perhaps if the player used a Selene faerie, it will be called its “moon”), but the faerie stopped Alka much to the marauder’s dismay. Later on, that same peculiar tonberry is pursued into the Wanderer’s Palace and is almost killed yet again, but the faerie heals the tonberry. As the creature regains consciousness, it also regains its memories and recites the tragic tale of Nym. Fifteen hundred years ago, Nymians fell ill with what was called “the sickness from the sea”. Their limbs and parts rotted away, leaving only the slimy, small creatures which are now called Tonberries. Despite their valiant efforts, the Scholars could not heal the affliction. They too fell ill and all who were sick were locked away by their very own kin within the Wanderer’s Palace. Maddened by grief and rage, the tonberries soon lost their memories and their humanity. The peculiar tonberry introduces himself as Surito Carito, and the Eos faerie used to be his familiar named “Lily”. Due to his tonberry body which cannot properly utilize aether, he leaves his beloved faerie in the care of its new scholar now and forevermore. Surito returns to the Wanderer’s Palace, still hoping to find a way to cure his fellow Nymians or, at the very least, awaken their humanity. Quelle Kategorie:Lore